


Did You Know, Dean?

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound





	Did You Know, Dean?

Did you know you fight like Mary? Talk like Mary, and walk like her, too? Did you know that you were her everything while she was alive?

She would walk into a room like she owned it, so do you. She would tell people to shove it, when it came to family. So do you.

She saw the light in everything; she would see the good inside a monster that became one unwillingly. So do you.

She would lose sleep over those she couldn’t save. So do you. 

She doesn’t want kids growing up in the life, just like you.

She wasn’t a part of a family legacy, she was her own legacy. Just like you, Dean.

Your smile is the same, and you cry the same way. 

You get everything from her.


End file.
